This invention relates to new and useful improvements in ventilating devices for toilet bowls. Many attempts have been made to produce an economical, easily installed device which can be fitted to the majority of toilet bowls without extensive alterations.
The majority of these are not universal inasmuch as they have to be custom-designed for individual makes of toilet bowls and often require a specifically designed seat construction which is expensive to manufacture.